


days of you and me

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [40]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Drabble Collection, F/M, as far as I'm concerned the last few episodes never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Barney has worked very hard to get to where he is.
Relationships: Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Series: OTP Drabble Project [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 11





	days of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Truthfully, I don't remember much of this show. Mostly I just remember being fucking infuriated by the finale, which I have chosen to ignore completely.
> 
> Title is from "Future Days" by Pearl Jam, which is the song playing during their wedding.

Barney has worked very hard to get to where he is. Not at his job — that part is easy, and profitable enough to keep him in tailored suits for life. But his irresistible charm and womanizing ways? He has perfected them over _years_ of practical experimentation, and it’s a damn shame that the world will be deprived of them very soon. He's actually a little sad to let that persona dissolve away, after all the time and effort he put into strategizing. But he has something worth more: an intelligent, independent woman who, unlikely as it seems, loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
